Les Mirages de la Nuit
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Après avoir travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit, Hermione traverse les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard pour retourner à son dortoir. Bien vite un pressentiment s'éveille en elle : elle devient alors la proie des ténèbres et de la créature qui s'y cache.


**_Les Mirages de la Nuit_**

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'ai eu envie hier de vous écrire un petit OS en toute simplicité, pour me détendre un peu de tout ce travail que j'ai à faire pendant les vacances et sans avoir la pression d'avoir à vous écrire une suite. (J'aime bien ce fait chez les OS). _

_Cela faisait quelques mois que cette idée trainait dans un coin de ma tête : écrire un OS qui soit en rapport direct avec mon thème de mémoire. Je n'ai pas envie de blablater là-dessus, mais j'avais envie de m'approprier le thème de la nuit et des nouvelles fantastiques que j'étudie, pour écrire un petit OS, en reprenant leurs règles et leurs lois. Bon évidemment, je ne m'appelle ni Maupassant, ni Gautier, mais le but était de me faire plaisir. J'en suis assez satisfaite. J'espère que cela vous plaira également. _

_Disclamer : Poudlard, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la géniale, à la grande, à la magnifique J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_La nuit est un moment singulier, où les frontières du monde qui nous entoure disparaissent peu à peu, où les couleurs perdent leur vivacité, et les formes leurs contours. C'est un monde nouveau, plongé dans une obscurité ambiante et pesante qui transforme l'univers que nous connaissons, le rendant à la fois inquiétant, magique et attirant. La perception est changée, hésitante, imprécise et amène l'être rationnel à se poser une multitude de questions, et à interpréter les événements qu'il voit de manière surnaturelle. Ce qui ne peut être expliqué par la science, ce qui sort de la normalité devient immédiatement source de peur, et source de fantastique… _

L'obscurité et la nuit régnaient sur Poudlard, envahissant les couloirs et les dortoirs. Il était tard. Pas loin de minuit. Minuit, l'heure fatidique où les créatures de la nuit voient leurs forces se décupler. Une ombre inidentifiable se déplaçait dans les couloirs du château. A la recherche de quelque chose. A la recherche de quelqu'un. A la recherche d'une proie.

oOo

Hermione Granger venait de quitter la Bibliothèque de Poudlard où elle avait fait des recherches avancées une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale de la part du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, lui permettant d'avoir accès à la Réserve à toutes heures du jour voire de la nuit, et de travailler en ces lieux, bien au-delà des horaires d'ouverture de la Bibliothèque, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Mrs Pince au plus haut point. Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand la jeune fille constata qu'elle n'était plus très efficace dans son travail et décida de rentrer se coucher.

Son statut de Préfète-en-Chef lui permettait de se déplacer dans les couloirs à des heures aussi tardives sans risquer de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

La lourde porte en chêne massif de la Bibliothèque grinça longuement en se refermant. Hermione emprunta le couloir sur sa droite, menant aux escaliers qui la conduiraient au septième étage.

A partir de 22 heures, temps du couvre-feu, la majorité des chandelles, bougies et candélabres de Poudlard s'éteignaient, laissant l'obscurité envahir les couloirs. La jeune fille lança un « lumos », et une lumière jaunâtre s'alluma au bout de sa baguette, diffusant une faible lueur qui rendait les ténèbres encore plus noires. Néanmoins cela lui permettait de mettre un pas devant l'autre sans prendre le risque d'embrasser un mur. Elle appréciait le silence qui l'entourait. Ce calme ambiant qui changeait de l'agitation qui régnait dans le château pendant la journée. Elle se délectait de ces moments qu'elle passait seule dans les couloirs. Elle avançait doucement, tendant sa baguette vers les tableaux qui agrémentaient les murs, et observait leurs habitants qui dormaient paisiblement.

La nuit était douce et reposante.

Elle atteignit le premier escalier qu'elle monta prestement. Seuls ses pas martelant le bois des marches rompaient le silence, raisonnant entre les étages.

Enfin, elle atteignit le dernier palier, tourna à gauche et continua son chemin. Le silence et l'obscurité étaient tels qu'elle eut pendant l'espace d'un instant l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté. Sur ces pensées, elle s'immobilisa. Un sourire de bien-être s'étira sur son visage fatigué. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une bouffée d'oxygène qui eut le don de détendre son corps tout entier. Elle se sentait tellement bien. En harmonie avec la nuit. Elle s'imaginait déjà se glisser dans son dortoir avec ses camarades de septième année, toutes endormies dans un profond sommeil, la pièce éclairée par un mince filet de lumière provenant de la lune. Un petit havre de paix. Elle repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière, et fit un pas en avant.

Un courant d'air glacial la traversa de part en part lui serrant le cœur d'un sentiment nouveau. Elle hésita un instant, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne. Derrière elle ne s'étendait que les ténèbres, obscures et épaisses. Elle fronça les sourcils, et détourna son attention de l'obscurité. Alors, qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, un doute la prit. Elle se retourna à nouveau, ne pouvant détacher son regard du couloir sombre et sans fin qui lui faisait face. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle avait la sensation que ces ténèbres étaient soudainement hostiles. Elle ne voyait rien à plusieurs mètres, et n'importe qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre. Elle déglutit difficilement, essayant d'effacer cette peur nouvelle et absurde qui naissait en elle. Pour se rassurer, ou tout du moins rassurer sa raison, elle lança un « lumos maxima » qui éclaira le couloir sur plusieurs mètres.

Evidemment le couloir était désert. La seule âme humaine qui se trouvait en ces lieux, c'était la sienne. Evidemment. Stupide cerveau qui s'imagine n'importe quoi ! Mentalement elle s'insulta de tous les noms et se força à rejoindre son dortoir.

Mais à peine eut-elle parcouru quelques mètres supplémentaires que la peur s'éleva à nouveau en elle. C'était vraiment étrange. Se sentir seule ainsi, au beau milieu de cette obscurité oppressante. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Comme si elle était seule au monde. Face aux ténèbres, son esprit s'emballa bien vite. Alors qu'elle recommençait sa marche, des moments d'angoisse incontrôlés la submergèrent quand elle croyait voir quelque chose, quelqu'un, une créature inconnue au détour d'un couloir, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, à lancer un sort de détection. Il n'y avait rien. Jamais. Elle se sentait éminemment ridicule et avait envie de se coller des baffes.

-Hermione, quelle idiote tu fais ! Allez, rejoignons ce dortoir…murmura-t-elle pour se redonner du courage.

Comment elle, Hermione Granger pouvait-elle avoir ainsi peur du noir ? Sérieusement ? Après toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues ? C'était tout à fait absurde !

Un nouveau courant d'air glacial l'obligea à s'immobiliser. Elle se retourna aussitôt, persuadée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se dressait derrière elle. Il y avait quelque chose ! Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Son cœur ne pouvait pas s'emballer ainsi sans raison ? Elle avait un pressentiment. Ses instincts se réveillaient et la contrôlaient. Elle pointa sa baguette dans plusieurs directions, sans réussir à en tenir une seule. Seule contre la nuit, seule avec ses yeux qui ne pouvaient voir, elle ne savait pas d'où venait la menace, si menace il y avait. La peur se décupla, se transformant en une espèce de terreur. Il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait quelqu'un. Après plusieurs minutes passées à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens, elle ne put que retrouver un semblant de conscience.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle était juste seule et fatiguée. Elle dut faire force d'une grande volonté pour faire volteface, triomphant de sa peur.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, son cœur loupa un battement. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise quand elle discerna une silhouette se dressant devant elle. Et des yeux. Des yeux argentés brillants dans l'obscurité.

Une nouvelle vague de peur la transporta, et en tremblant elle pointa sa baguette en direction du nouveau venu. Une formule vite. N'importe quoi.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, sans quoi, elle n'était capable de rien. Elle respira profondément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle fixa sa cible d'un air déterminé, et sa main cessa de trembler.

La silhouette se détacha lentement de l'obscurité, passant de l'inconnu au connu. Au fond d'elle, la pression se relâcha quand elle découvrit la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs à une heure pareille Malefoy ?

-Je te retourne la question.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Non seulement cet imbécile lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie, mais en plus il allait trouver le moyen de l'énerver avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui souffla qu'elle était en train de s'énerver toute seule et que le blond bien qu'il était l'être le plus exaspérant qu'elle connaissait n'avait encore rien fait de mal.

Si ! Il lui avait fait peur. Et rien que pour cela, elle avait une envie irrésistible de l'assommer.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, avait cet air nonchalant qui avait le don d'énerver n'importe qui. Les bras croisés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il attendait sa réponse, tout en sachant qu'elle serait ridicule. Après tout il avait autant le droit qu'elle de se balader dans les couloirs à des heures impossibles, puisqu'il était lui aussi Préfet-en-chef.

-J'attends.

-Oh arrête ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai une dérogation du professeur Dumbledore et que je reviens de la Bibliothèque. Et toi ? Quelle est ton explication ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-A d'autres, Malefoy !

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner.

-Très bien, et bien sur ce, bonne nuit, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle dépassa le jeune homme, se dirigeant d'un pas hâtif vers son dortoir.

Elle jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, essayant d'atteindre de ce fait la blondasse peroxydée qui lui servait d'homologue. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que celui-ci avait disparu. Alors, elle percuta quelque chose. Un peu abasourdie, elle se sentit partir vers l'arrière, mais une main l'attrapa fermement par la hanche, l'empêchant de tomber. Elle tomba nez à nez avec… Draco Malefoy. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, ce qui accentua encore davantage son trouble.

-Mais… euuh… comment…tu étais là-bas… et…? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Pas du tout Granger, je marchais juste à côté de toi.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire carnassier qui la fit frémir. Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'appréciait d'ailleurs guère ce contact rapproché, et repoussa Draco de ses deux mains, afin de se libérer de son étreinte. Une fois qu'elle fut à une distance acceptable du Serpentard, elle défroissa le bas de son chemisier et remit sa jupe droite. Elle sentait les yeux brulants du jeune homme posés sur elle. Il avait soudainement un comportement inattendu et inhabituel, qui n'était pas au goût d'Hermione. Elle redressa la tête, et lui lança un regard noir. Puis sans mot dire, elle continua son chemin.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que le blond la suivait de près.

Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Elle adressa un nouveau regard noir au Serpentard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

-Je peux très bien m'y rendre toute seule !

-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais à ta place…

Ce sous-entendu eut l'effet d'une claque. Hermione s'arrêta. Puis se dirigea vers le Serpentard, lui pointant un doigt accusateur sous le nez.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien dit… juste rappelé que les couloirs de Poudlard, la nuit, n'étaient pas forcément sûrs.

-Et donc, tu viens me protéger ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire.

Le Serpentard, pour toute réponse, se contenta de lui adresser le même sourire étrange qu'auparavant.

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, et elle eut envie de réitérer l'expérience de sa troisième année. Autrement dit, lui coller son poing dans sa petite gueule d'ange.

Mais, elle préféra ignorer son arrogance, et tourna les talons.

Ils se déplaçaient dans le plus grand silence. Fréquemment, Hermione se retournait vers lui, suspicieuse. Une sensation étrange s'était nichée au creux de sa poitrine, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. A maintes reprises, alors qu'elle jetait un regard furtif au jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle, légèrement plongé dans l'obscurité, elle crut voir ses yeux briller dans le noir. Un nouveau pressentiment naquit. Elle crut tout d'abord que ses sensations visuelles lui jouaient des tours, mais suite à un énième regard, elle n'eut plus de doute : les yeux de son homologue brillaient dans l'obscurité, comme deux petites billes argentées illuminées. Ils brillaient comme si… comme si… elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

Un frisson inexplicable lui parcourut l'échine. Le comportement de Malefoy était juste inexplicable. Il n'avait aucune raison de la suivre ainsi, ni de la raccompagner à son dortoir, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et n'avait jamais essayé de le cacher. Elle savait très bien qu'il serait même enchanté si elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui lui enserrait les entrailles, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Son esprit continuait à se triturer et à se répéter inlassablement « comme si…comme si… ».

N'y tenant plus, elle s'arrêta subitement, et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le Serpentard. Il avait encore ce sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Ses yeux scintillaient encore un peu…comme si…comme si…

-Hum…réfléchissons…, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux ! Ses iris s'étaient réduits en deux fentes très minces…comme les yeux d'un chat…comme si…il était nyctalope…

Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Alors elle comprit. Tout se passa très vite. Ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal défilèrent dans sa tête, alors que Malefoy se jetait sur elle, la saisissant par la gorge et la plaquant contre le mur en pierre dans le même temps. Il se pencha sur elle, et susurra à son oreille :

-Ton sang.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à la protéger de quoi que ce soit. Il était la mauvaise rencontre. Il était le prédateur. Elle n'était plus que sa proie.

Alors qu'il semblait se délecter de la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, Hermione vit ses canines s'allonger. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. La peur l'aida surement à lancer son sort informulé.

Le vampire qui la tenait en joug quelques minutes plus tard, vola quelques mètres plus loin, et percuta le mur de plein fouet.

Hermione se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de son dortoir, où, elle le savait, elle serait en difficulté. Mais le vampire réapparut au bout du couloir. Son cœur loupa un battement, elle dérapa sur le tapis, se stabilisa tant bien que mal, et fit demi-tour. Ses pieds martelaient le sol avec bruit, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy ne la rattrape.

Mais comment pouvait-elle semer un vampire ? Elle savait très bien que c'était impossible. Néanmoins son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus, et elle essayait de sauver sa peau tant bien que mal.

Elle tourna dans un nouveau couloir, un point de côté lui lacérait le flanc, sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Elle était tout à fait repérable. Soudain, un poids lourd percuta son dos, la faisant tomber en avant. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, ses genoux et ses coudes s'écorchant sur les tapis. Sa baguette lui échappa, continuant à rouler, devenant hors d'atteinte. Alors qu'elle tendait sa main dans sa direction, une main se referma sur son poignet, immobilisant tout geste.

Elle était ventre à terre, écrasée contre le sol, un vampire allongé sur elle, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Il était bien trop fort, bien trop lourd. Elle était désarmée. Elle sentit Malefoy bouger sur elle. Elle sentit son visage contre ses cheveux, le nez du Serpentard tout contre sa gorge.

-Tu as une odeur délicieuse Granger.

Une pulsion la traversa de part en part, elle essaya de se débattre, mais arrêta bien vite, alors que le Serpentard lui tordait les poignets, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Calme-toi Granger, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ? Balbutia-t-elle, tu te moques de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire alors ? Chez moi, être mordu est synonyme de douleur.

-Calme-toi et tout se passera bien.

-Bien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est une menace ?

-Un conseil plutôt.

-Tu es un vampire Malefoy. Tu vas me mordre, et tu crois que je vais rester calme ?

-Granger, sérieusement, je ne te veux aucun mal. J'ai juste…soif. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. J'ai bien essayé de me nourrir grâce au sang qui se trouve à l'infirmerie, mais voler des poches d'hémoglobine serait signaler ma présence à tout le corps enseignant. Ce qui n'est pas possible tu peux le comprendre ? Je me ferai virer de Poudlard, étant considéré comme trop dangereux. Alors je suis obligé de chasser.

-C'est vrai que tuer des élèves c'est très discret !

-Est-ce qu'un seul étudiant est mort depuis le début de l'année ?

-Non…attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as déjà fait ça ?

-Généralement je me nourris sur mes conquêtes d'un soir. Je bois leur sang quand elles sont endormies et qu'elles se sentent parfaitement en confiance. Puis je les fais oublier.

-Tu comptes effacer ma mémoire ? glapît la jeune fille.

-Granger, ne sois pas stupide, je ne souhaite pas que tu ailles raconter n'importe quoi sur mon compte à Dumbledore !

-Et ce soir ?

-Disons, que j'ai eu une fringale nocturne. Et tu étais la seule âme en dehors des dortoirs à cette heure tardive. Alors, maintenant ne bouge pas, et tu ne devrais pas avoir trop mal.

-Si tu approches tes sales crocs de moi, je hurle.

-Granger, ne fais pas ça !

Sur ces mots, Hermione se mit à hurler à plein poumon. Elle ressentit presque aussitôt un choc violent au niveau de sa tête, et …

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent avec difficulté. Le monde qui l'entourait semblait étrangement trouble et alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux totalement, les formes et les couleurs se firent plus distincts, plus nets. Elle porta sa main à son front qui avait rencontré le sol avec violence quelques temps plus tôt et se rendit compte avec surprise que celui-ci était incroyablement lisse. Pas de bosse. Pas de blessure. Arcade intacte. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas mal au crâne, ni à aucun autre endroit que ce soit. Le coup l'avait tout de même assommée. Il aurait du y avoir des conséquences physiques.

Sa bouche néanmoins lui sembla étrange. Un goût peu identifiable se faisait ressentir. Un goût sucré et métallique à la fois.

Malefoy fit son apparition dans son champ de vision et elle comprit avec effroi : il lui avait fait boire son sang.

Elle se redressa, pointant à nouveau son doigt vers le Serpentard.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Espèce de fouine peroxydée !

-Je crois que je t'ai cogné un peu fort, et j'avais peur que tu aies une commotion cérébrale, expliqua-t-il dans le plus grand calme.

-Menteur ! hurla-t-elle. Tu l'as fait exprès pour que…pour que…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se mit à rougir violemment. Son air renfrogné ne permettait pas de savoir si elle rougissait de gêne ou de colère. En tout cas, son changement de couleur amusa Malefoy, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus la Gryffondor.

-Pour que ? Pour que tu deviennes un vampire ? demanda-t-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer Granger, donc tu ne deviendras pas un vampire ce soir…

-Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce alors qu'Hermione, rougissant de plus belle, prenait un soin tout particulier à éviter le regard du Serpentard.

-Oh ça ! Tu es en train de péter un chaudron parce tu vas faire quelques rêves érotiques dont je serai le héros ? Mais voyons Granger, toutes les filles de Poudlard normalement constituées font des rêves érotiques avec moi dedans, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il scruta la réaction de la jeune fille, et eut la surprise de la voir rougir encore davantage. Elle était désormais presque aussi rouge qu'un Weasley en colère.

-Quoi ? Tu as déjà fait des rêves de ce genre ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Il interpréta le regard noir qu'elle lui lança comme une affirmation.

Cela l'amusa au plus haut point. Granger avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques avec lui dedans. C'était tout simplement jouissif.

Alors il s'approcha du lit sur lequel la jeune fille était encore assise et demanda d'une voix suave.

-Alors Granger ? Qu'est-ce que je te faisais ?

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Mais retrouvant un peu de contenance, elle répondit d'une voix arrogante.

-Je resterais aussi muette qu'un veracrasse.

-Je suis capable de te torturer pour le savoir.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec insolence et provocation.

-Tout à fait.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malefoy.

-Pourtant, tu le devrais.

Désormais au bord du lit, il la jaugea de toute sa hauteur, avant de se pencher sur elle, et de poser ses mains sur ses deux cuisses. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frémir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il la saisit par les jambes et il la fit glisser vers lui, relevant de ce fait la jupe de la jeune fille, ce qui l'embarrassa un peu plus.

-Non mais Malefoy à quoi tu joues ? cria-t-elle d'une voix agacée et hystérique.

-Qu'est-ce que je te faisais dans ce maudit rêve ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Va te faire voir chez les centaures !

Elle n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire satisfait de Malefoy. Elle eut envie de se redresser, et de tenter de s'échapper une nouvelle fois, mais alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement, le jeune homme la plaqua de ses deux mains contre le matelas et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer de terreur. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, il la terrifiait.

Il se pencha lentement sur elle. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il plante ses canines dans sa jugulaire, il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, éveillant une nouvelle sensation mêlée de surprise chez la jeune fille. Peu à peu, il approfondit le baiser, alors qu'elle restait paralysée, incapable de réagir. Il s'empara tout à fait de ses lèvres, forçant sa langue à pénétrer dans sa bouche. Alors, Hermione réagit. Mais contre toute attente, son corps, plutôt que de repousser l'intrus, l'incita à continuer. Leurs langues débutèrent un ballet langoureux et déchainé. Toutes les sensations qui s'étaient éveillées en elle, la nuit où elle fit ce fameux rêve, refirent surface. Les mains du Serpentard caressèrent les courbes de son corps, puis ses doigts firent sauter un à un chaque bouton de son chemisier. Chemisier qui ne tarda pas à atterrir au pied du lit. Alors, il effleura du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant frissonner.

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait les événements. Et alors, que les doigts de Malefoy se dirigeaient vers son intimité, elle fut contrainte à un dur dilemme. Lui dire ou le laisser continuer ? Puis n'y tenant plus, elle lâcha le mot. Malefoy immobilisa tous ses gestes.

-Pardon ?

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais ce sadique se délectait de sa honte.

-Cunnilingus… murmura-t-elle à nouveau en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Malefoy se redressa satisfait. Hermione, elle se sentit à nouveau respirer, comme hors de danger. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme s'agenouiller au pied du lit, l'inquiétude la submergea à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Couina-t-elle.

-Je réalise tes rêves.

-QUOI ? cria-t-elle

Elle eut envie de se débattre, mais les doigts du Serpentard l'électrisèrent. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux en s'insultant mentalement de sa faiblesse et eut de nouveau l'envie de frapper son homologue, lorsqu'il fit glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes.

_« Par Merlin, Salazar, Morgane… Bordel de merde…Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_

Elle perdit toute connexion avec sa raison quand les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur son intimité. Son corps s'embrasa presque instantanément. Et sous la caresse inattendue, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, faisant exploser ses émotions. Il déposa quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisant ainsi frémir. Une vague de sensations nouvelles la submergea. Par Salazar, cela n'avait rien avoir avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Le plaisir était décuplé, réel, elle le sentait traverser son corps à maintes reprises. La langue du Serpentard, experte, se jouait d'elle, titillant quelques points névralgiques qui électrisèrent la jeune fille. Alors, que les baisers de Malefoy s'accentuaient, le plaisir augmenta. Elle cherchait à retrouver son souffle, entrouvrit sa bouche désormais sèche, et ne put retenir ses gémissements. Ses muscles se raidirent malgré elle, de petits cris lui échappèrent. Ses mains empoignèrent les draps, et elle s'abandonna totalement au plaisir, qui la submergea une dernière fois, une ultime vague plus puissante que les autres lui arracha un long soupir. Puis ses muscles se détendirent. Elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait la chamade, son corps tremblait encore un peu.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Malefoy s'allongea à côté d'elle, et la regarda reprendre son souffle pendant quelques minutes.

-Espèce de connard, murmura-t-elle doucement, s'adressant au Serpentard qui était, évidemment très fier de lui.

Puis, elle tourna son visage vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans ce couloir, voire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard-Express lors de sa première année, elle lui sourit. Un sourire sincère. Les doigts du blond glissèrent le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient intensément. Ses canines pointaient à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lui aussi était excité. Mais il s'agissait d'une tout autre forme d'excitation. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mal. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Mais étonnamment, après ces quelques minutes où il ne s'était soucié que de son plaisir, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance et de lui rendre l'appareil…Même si elle se doutait qu'il avait f ait cela pour la manipuler, pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser se nourrir. Et puis, le sang du Serpentard en elle bouillonnait. Elle savait qu'il agissait comme une drogue sur elle, comme un aphrodisiaque qui rendait le prédateur beaucoup attirant pour sa proie. Elle avait envie qu'il la morde. Qu'il enfonce ses canines dans sa gorge. De sentir ses lèvres et sa langue contre son cou.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur sa hanche, la seconde dans son dos, et la rapprocha de lui. Doucement, il repoussa ses cheveux, dégageant sa gorge. Il observa la peau de celle-ci pendant quelques secondes. Blanche. Immaculée. Vierge. Tout à fait appétissante. Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens afin de s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord. Il prit son sourire timide comme un « oui » et se pencha sur son cou.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa gorge. La jeune fille, légèrement tendue, frémit sous ce baiser. Elle sentit sa langue contre sa peau. Malefoy lécha longuement l'endroit où il avait décidé qu'il planterait ses crocs, afin de préparer la peau de son homologue et de l'anesthésier. Puis sans prévenir, il la mordit. Elle se tendit instantanément, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa à la chemise du Serpentard.

Bientôt la douleur aigue qui l'avait saisi disparut pour laisser place à une autre sensation. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Un plaisir nouveau auquel elle décida de succomber. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'était un bien-être qui n'était même pas imaginable, tellement il était étrange et nouveau. Elle se sentait au bord du nirvana. En osmose parfaite avec la créature qui se nourrissait d'elle.

Bientôt, Malefoy arrêta de boire. Il se contenta alors de lécher la morsure, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cesse de saigner. L'esprit d'Hermione était légèrement embrumé. Le sommeil l'assomma, et elle n'eut pas la force de lutter. Elle laissa Morphée l'emporter, alors qu'entre les bras du Serpentard, elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité…

Elle se redressa en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit. Elle s'était emberlificotée dans ses draps, et avait la sensation d'en être prisonnière.

Pendant qu'elle s'extirpait de ces liens de tissus, elle constata qu'elle était dans son lit à baldaquins. Un coup d'œil vers le second oreiller. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule. Elle écarta les rideaux d'une main.

La chambrée était plongée dans un profond sommeil. La lune, filtrant à travers les carreaux éclairait la pièce de sa lumière blanche. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar.

Assoiffée, elle se pencha sur sa table de chevet afin de prendre son verre. Malheureusement, celui-ci était vide, et elle dut quitter son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas faire grincer le parquet, elle traversa le dortoir, et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eaux.

Décidément, elle rêvait bien trop souvent de Draco Malefoy ces derniers temps. Le fait d'être son homologue avait une mauvaise influence sur elle : elle le côtoyait bien trop souvent.

Elle alluma la lumière, et se dirigea vers le robinet.

Alors, qu'elle remplissait son verre d'eau bien fraiche, elle redressa la tête, et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Plus pâle que d'habitude, de grands cernes sous les yeux, sa peau semblait presque transparente, alors que ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge écarlate anormal. Ses cheveux, eux bien qu'ébouriffés, brillaient de bonne santé, ce qui était également étrange. D'habitude, ils ressemblaient davantage à un tas de paille. Alors, qu'elle caressait une mèche du bout des doigts, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle se pencha sur le miroir, s'en rapprochant autant qu'elle le put, et repoussa ses cheveux.

Son cœur crut louper un battement quand elle vit, sur sa gorge, deux petites morsures encore ensanglantées.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que j'ai réussi à retransmettre à la fois le bien-être procuré par la nuit et également la terreur, le fait que le monde semble hostile car trop obscure pour être discerner, que l'imagination d'Hermione lui joue des tours. _

_Draco est un vampire à la True Blood, parce que j'aime ce genre de vampire, mais également à la Dracula en quelques sortes : en effet, vous avez pu voir à la fin le changement physique d'Hermione qui en fait, se transforme lentement en créature de la nuit comme les victimes de Dracula. Alors la question est, comme dans tout conte fantastique ? Est-ce réel ? Est-ce rêvé ? Ici cela semble réel. Néanmoins on peut se demander si de pareilles scènes avec Draco n'ont pas eu lieu plusieurs fois, puisque la jeune fille nous avoue avoir déjà fait de pareils rêves avec Draco ? Alors ? A vous de choisir. C'est le propre de la nouvelle fantastique. Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire, bien qu'assez simple vous a quand même plu :)_

**_N'hésitez-pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review :) et Hermione rêvera peut-être encore de Draco !_**

_Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui le peuvent : ALLEZ VOTER ! C'EST IMPORTANT !_


End file.
